Change
by X-Nerd
Summary: Kiana Farris has moved to Beacon Hills in the middle of the school year, and on her first day becomes immediately aquainted with a certain Erica Reyes. They become fast friends, but what happens when Erica gets the bite, and tries her best to keep Kiana out of her new world?
1. Captain America

Kiana Farris slowly drove into the school parking lot, not exactly sure of where she was going. The sign behind her had told her that this was Beacon Hills High School, but she was still a little nervous. She always was, whenever she had to start at a new school. But this time was different. This time she was coming in the middle of the year. Fantastic. She didn't have to take midterms once they started, but it would still be strange. Just like it was every single time before. Everyone here had already been set with their group of friends, so where would she fit in? She was sick and tired of having to answer that question. She never had the chance to even get close with anyone at her past schools. That was partially her fault for acting so strange all the time, but it was also because her parents moved so much, and she had no idea why. It's like they had an endless amount of money, and they decided to spend it by finding a new place to live every two weeks. Kiana knew this was an over-exaggeration, but she didn't care. She barely cared about any of it a minute or two more of rambling, she finally opened the door of her shiny, brand new red Jeep, the original one with the detachable windows, and hopped out. She quickly looked around, and sighed in relief. She hadn't been met with any bumpers or tires, which was a pretty good start. And she had reason enough to worry. A car had almost run her over in the parking lot two schools ago. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and quickly got her Captain America backpack out of her trunk. When she slammed the door shut, she sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Erica Reyes chewed on her pencil, switching her gaze between the door to the classroom, the clock at the front of the room, and the empty chair beside her. Of course, no one wanted to sit next to fat, ugly, epileptic Erica. What if she started having a seizure right next to them? 'Cause that would just kill their reputation, wouldn't it? She took the pencil out of her mouth and started wringing it in her hands. Homeroom was ultimately the worst class of the entire day, and it was only 15 minutes long. She had very few friends, and absolutely no close ones, and none of them were in her very first class of the day. She sighed. She heard the familiar clicking of soles and looked up to see their chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris, enter the room with an unfamiliar looking girl. But... She couldn't be a new student? Could she?

"Now, class, if you all could settle your persistently unceasing chatter for just a moment, I'd like to introduce a student who will be joining us for the rest of this year."

Erica could see every person in the classroom look to their friends, as if for some kind of enlightenment, and some even had the nerve to start whispering. Erica could see the girl swallow from here.

"Her name is Kiana Farris, and you all better treat her the same way you all treated each other at the beginning of this year."

Kiana rolled her eyes, and Erica smirked, along with a few others who had noticed.

"Now, Kiana, there's an empty seat next to Ms. Reyes in the back. I suggest you take it."

Kiana gave him a two-fingered salute as she made her way back to Erica, smiling as she put her bag down on the floor.

"Hi, I'm Kiana."

She said with a smile as she sat down. Erica smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Erica."

Mr. Harris sat down at his desk and started to shift through some papers, while everyone's attention reverted back to their own social groups. Kiana turned to get something out of her backpack, so Erica assumed that would be the end of their greeting, but she was only getting lip gloss. When she came back up, she asked,

"So, got any first day advice for me? I mean, I know it's not your first day, but it's mine. You've been here for a while, as far as I can tell, so you should know a few things, at least. Any jerks I should avoid? Any bitches I should ignore? Any boyfriends I should keep an eye out for?"

She winked and grinned, applying the lip gloss carefully. Erica just stared, but soon answered back,

"I wouldn't really know the difference, since everyone here is pretty much a jerk to me."

Kiana stopped applying her lip gloss and frowned, turning to Erica.

"But, you're so nice! Why would anyone be mean to you of all people?"

Erica smiled lightly. She liked this girl already.

"Well, probably because A. I'm not pretty, and B. I have epilepsy, which means seizures. No one really wants to hang out with a girl who could suddenly start convulsing all of a sudden."

Erica held up her wrist, letting Kiana look at her emergency bracelet. Kiana's eyes were wide.

"Wow. I've never actually known someone who had seizures before. I have ADD, if that makes you feel any better. I'm guessing it doesn't. And ALSO, you are pretty. I'm sorry if that creeps you out, since we just met, but it's true. In all my other schools I was known as the "crazy girl", so this is just your first showing."

Erica laughed, and so did Kiana. As Kiana started to put her lip gloss back in her backpack, she saw a boy staring at her from across the room. She pretended not to notice at first, but he kept on going, so she dared a glance up. He had buzz-cut length dark hair, with dark eyes and extremely pale skin. What she couldn't tell was if he was ogling her or her backpack. Most likely the backpack. She smirked and sat back up, still stealing a glance every now and then. A couple more seconds passed, before she turned to Erica and asked,

"Uhh, who's the guy-""Who's staring at you? Yeah, that's Stiles Stilinski. Trust me, he's most likely gawking at the backpack. As far as I know, he only has eyes for Lydia Martin, the popular little redhead three rows up."

Kiana looked forward, and saw the girl that was apparently "Lydia" sitting with a dark-haired girl. She turned back to Erica, wanting to know more about the dark tone her voice took when she spoke Lydia's name, but decided against it.

"Long story?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Erica stilled for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, you could say that."

Kiana nodded as well, looking up at the clock perched on the wall. As soon as she did, the bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes, and the beginning of a very long half year to come for Kiana. She got her schedule out and studied it while she got up and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her right shoulder.

"Hey, what do you have first period?"

She turned to Erica, looking hopeful.

"English. You?"

Kiana sighed.

"Dammit, I have History first. I was hoping you'd be able to show me where the classroom is."

"Well, I still can, it's no big d-"

All of a sudden, a head had popped next to Kiana's side out of nowhere and began almost shouting.

"Umm, I- I can show you where the History classroom is, since I have it too! Whoa, we already have so much in common. Hi, my name is-""Stiles. Yes, I've been told."

She smirked at Erica, who grinned. Stiles didn't seem to notice.

"Uhh, okay. Anyway, I can show you where the classroom is. Then Eri... Eri... Erin? NO, Erica, yeah. Uhh, then Erica won't have to go out of her way to show you where it is."

He grinned proudly, which was pretty adorable to say the least, but Kiana frowned. He hadn't even had the common curtesy to remember Erica's name. She glanced over, and Erica's face was set in a stone hard expression. She didn't like this at all. But she sighed, and turned completely to Erica.

"I'll meet you after, okay? Then we can compare schedules. What's your locker number?"

"745."

"Cool, I'll meet up with you there."

She grinned and waved, following Stiles out of homeroom. Erica waved back half-heartedly. She finally meets a girl who hasn't been corrupted by the people in this school, and Stiles just wants to get his pale, grimy little hands all over her. Metaphorically. She sighed and picked up her green backpack, walking past Mr. Harris and towards her English classroom.

* * *

Stiles immediately started chatting to her as soon as they were out the door, and Kiana almost wanted to laugh. This kid didn't have an off switch.

"Well, when I first saw you come in, I noticed you were kind of pretty so I figured you'd never even talk to a guy like me but that changed once I saw you had a Captain America backpack with you! Then I knew you were cool, and that I probably actually had a chance of being able to talk to you. So, here we are, talking in the hallway! Well, actually, I'm doing more of the talking really, and you're just walking and listening. And I mean, that's fine! I'm used to filling awkward conversations and such with meaningless chatter. It's a gift really. It started right after-"

He stopped all of a sudden, and Kiana just stared wide-eyed at him. Had he just... stopped talking? She hadn't even really been listening, which was pretty bad, but now she regretted it, because he'd probably asked her something and now he was expecting an answer. He shook his head and continued walking, leaving Kiana to catch up as she breathed a sigh of relief. No questions, for now.

"Anyway, my best friend Scott is in my History too, along with some other guys from the lacrosse team..."

_"Oh, great."_ Kiana thought to herself, sighing yet again.

"But their cool guys, easy to get along with. Well, most of the time. Also, if a really pretty guy starts to smirk at you, just look away. That's Jackson Whittemore, school stud, basically. Except Lydia Martin, another friend, still really likes him after their break-up, so if you're into him, I wouldn't act on it. At all. She's not in this class, but she's very good at ruining people's lives, believe me."

He chuckled, but Kiana just said,

"Sounds like a real sweetheart."

Stiles laughed, and he guided her towards a brown, wooden door marked,

"Mrs. Riley."

"Yep, that's our History teacher. You've been caught up and everything, right?"

She nodded, poking her head into the classroom along with Stiles.

"Okay, good. No c'mon, I wanna introduce you to Scott. Jackson will probably introduce himself, so be prepared or whatever."

Kiana laughed.

"I'll do my best."

Stiles just nodded, basically dragging her to an empty desk and sitting her in it, taking the one next to it for himself. Kiana just shrugged and began to get out her things. When a tan-skinned boy with short, black hair walked into the room, Stiles waved frantically, calling him over. The boy looked mortified, but walked over anyways. He seemed quite surprised to see her sitting there. Maybe this was his spot, or something. Of course, as soon as the boy was within earshot, Stiles started chatter-boxing away.

"Kiana, this is my best friend, Scott McCall. Scott, this is the new girl, Kiana."

Both parties exchanged hello's and smiles, but nothing much else. Stiles leaned over and began talking to Scott frantically about something she didn't understand, so she tuned out most of it. All of a sudden, she felt warm breath on her neck, and a casually seductive voice behind her said,

"Are you new? I've never seen your pretty little figure around here before. The name's Jackson, Jackson Whittemore. You might have heard of me already."

Kiana groaned. She was sick and tired of all these horny teenage boys panting around. She turned in her seat to get a better look at this supposed, 'stud'. What she saw didn't surprise her that much, really. He was extremely handsome, to say the least, with very chiseled features and high cheekbones. His eyes were beautiful. Kiana found them to be the most defining feature on his movie-star worthy face. She blinked a few times before saying,

"So this is the infamous Jackson Whittemore that everyone can't seem to shut up about. Yes, I'm new here, it's my first day today."

She smiled, and so did he.

"And do you have a name to go with that pretty little figure of yours?"

She smirked.

"Kiana. Kiana Farris."

He nodded, looking towards the windows, then back at her.

"You know, you shouldn't really be hanging out with geeks like McCall and Stilinski. You should come and hang out with my friend Danny and I sometime. He's gay, so he'll probably be extremely happy to have a girl around for once."

Kiana laughed while Jackson chuckled, causing some members of the class to look over, but they soon returned to their previous conversations. Kiana looked up at the clock, and decided to end their conversation before it was cut short. She looked back at Jackson.

"I'll be sure to think about that, Jackson. I'll talk to you later."

She smirked, turning back around in her seat. As soon as she'd turned, Stiles was right in front of her face, staring at her. She nearly screamed, but just jumped instead.

"Stiles! What the hell?!"

"What were you and Jackson talking about?"

"Wait, what?"

"What were you and Jackson talking about?"

She frowned.

"I hardly think that's any of your business, Stiles, I just started talking to you 5 minutes ago. But, if you must know, he was inviting me to hang out with him and his gay friend Danny sometime. Happy?"

She sighed, pushing Stiles back into his seat as Mrs. Riley walked in the room. The bell hadn't rung yet, so people were still talking and laughing with their friends. As Scott and Stiles started getting their supplies out, Kiana felt a nudge on her right shoulder. She turned, and it was Jackson, handing her a slip of paper. She scoffed. Really? Note-passing? Aren't we getting a little too old for this, Mr. Whittemore? She took it anyway, smiled, and turned back to face the front. Stiles hadn't seemed to notice, which she was extremely happy about. Kiana was about to open the paper when the bell rang, and Mrs. Riley pulled down a map of Europe over the chalkboard behind her. She faced the class, and conversation eventually went silent.

"Good morning class. Before we begin, I'd like to take the time to introduce a new student that we have with us today. Her name is Kiana Farris. Kiana, would you please stand up?"

Kiana sighed and stood, smiled, then sat back down.

"Thank you. Now, everyone please turn to page 394 in your book, and can someone tell me what we learned last chapter? Yes, Mr. Diggs?"

"World War II?"

There was some laughter around the classroom, but Kiana didn't seem to get the joke.

"Very funny, Mr. Diggs, but can someone tell me what we learned specifically? Yes, Ms. Argent?"

"The invasion of Poland by Germany in 1939."

"Yes, thank you Ms. Argent."

Scott was smiling like an idiot, but Kiana had no idea why. She was about to ask Stiles about it, but his mouth was already right up to her ear.

"Allison Argent, the girl who just spoke, that's Scott's girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend, really. Her parents made them break up, but they still see each other anyways, but they can't really be close at all during school. Only when their alone."

Kiana nodded, frowning a little. She had no need for the details, but that sounded so sad, not being able to be with the one you want. Stupid parents. As Stiles turned back towards the front, Kiana looked down to the little slip of paper in her hand. She slowly opened it under the desk, not wanting to be seen by the teacher or Stiles, and what it said was this,  
'439-2378. Call me sometime, and we can plan that hang-out.'  
She smiled. Only first period and she had already gotten a gorgeous guys' number. Sure, a very cocky and pompous looking guy, but a gorgeous one none the less. Plus, he had a gay best friend, which soon meant that she would have a gay best friend, which would be fantastically amazing. She couldn't wait to tell Erica.


	2. Uncomfortable

Kiana tapped her pencil against her notebook, her eyes not once leaving the clock perched high on the front wall of the classroom. She sighed. Only her first class and she was already bored out of her mind. Not that she didn't like History, but this Mrs. Riley seemed to like the sound of her own voice a little too much. She never seemed to stop talking, and had thrown so much new information at her that she'd eventually given up on trying to take notes. She watched the little hand move past the six.

_"Almost there."_

She thought to herself. As it passed the seven, then the eight, she felt something new underneath of her hand. She looked down, and saw that Stiles had slipped her a note. She scoffed again, just like before. What was with these sexually driven boys and their elementary notes? She was having a bad feeling about available dating material in this school. She discreetly tucked it into her pants pocket right as the hand passed the ten.

"C'mon, c'mon."

She whispered, clenching her pencil in her right fist. The hand hit the twelve, and the shrill bell rang out around the school, echoing in Kiana's mind. She smiled as she grabbed her things off of her desk, shoving them into her bag as she literally ran out of the classroom. She hoped Stiles didn't try and follow her again. Adorable as he was, she needed her space for the time being. She slung her backpack over both shoulders as she got out her schedule, heading towards her assigned locker number, 789. As she reached it, she sighed. Nowhere near Erica's. She quickly opened the metal door, put away her things from History, got out her supplies for her next class, Chemistry, and slammed the door shut, quickly walking towards locker number 745. As soon as she saw Erica's tangled mess of hair, she smiled. She was relieved to see a normal face that wouldn't awkwardly breathe down her neck or constantly talk to her. As she walked up to her new friend, she breathed a sigh of relief, then said,

"Boy, am I glad to see you."

Erica turned to her with a look of surprise, and her only words were,

"... Why?"

Kiana laughed.

"Well, when Stiles kidnapped me and took me to History class, he wouldn't stop talking to me. And honestly, I don't mind chatty people. In fact, I'm quite chatty myself. But not on my first day! On my first day, I'm really just trying to get through it with as little complications as I can. And then, when I was in the History classroom, this guy behind me, Jackson Whittemore, kept being all awkwardly sexual with me, AND he gave me his number. Can you believe it? I didn't even think that guys did that anymore. You know, gives girls their numbers. It's not that big of a deal."

She let out a breath of air, relieved to have gotten it all out in one go.

"There, all done. No more chattiness."

Erica laughed quietly, and Kiana smiled. She watched as Erica took her schedule from a magnet on her locker door. Erica spoke first.

"Now, let's see if we have any classes together."

Kiana nodded, putting her schedule right next to Erica's. Their faces pressed together, studying the papers, looked almost comical, but no one took a second glance to notice it. Kiana gasped.

"Our schedules are almost identical! We have Chemistry together next period, then I have English and you have History, then Break, which I'm guessing is in Homeroom, then a study hall together, then I have Art and you have a free period, then Lunch, and then French we have together, and then Geometry together. Man, I really lucked out, didn't I?"

She grinned, causing a grin to form on Erica's face as well. Erica took her schedule and put it back under the magnet in her locker, then closed the small door and started walking towards the Chemistry classroom, leaving Kiana to follow. As they walked together towards Chem, Kiana noticed some people looking at her strangely. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she looked forward, not even giving them a second glance. Erica seemed to notice.

"It's okay. They're probably wondering why you're walking with me."

Kiana frowned, placing a glare on her face.

"They shouldn't be."

"Yeah, well, that's the beauty of Beacon Hills' upper class students. No one ever really puts them in their place, allowing them to judge so much as they please."

Erica swallowed, leading Kiana into the classroom where they'd both met only about an hour ago. Kiana groaned inwardly as she saw Stiles sitting with Scott at one of the tables, smiling and waving frantically at her. She had to giggle at that, and waved back lightly, giving Scott a sympathetic look. He gave her one that read, _'Trust me, I'm used to it by now.'_ She smiled, and quickly took the seat next to Erica at a table in the back. As she began to get out her things for class, she noticed the pretty red-head named Lydia from Homeroom walk in with the dark-haired girl that Stiles has identified as Scott's girlfriend but not, Allison. They both look exceedingly down. Kiana felt like asking Erica if she knew what their problem was, but remembered that she probably wouldn't know. The two girls took a table in the very middle of the room. Kiana sighed and, opening to the first blank page in her new notebook, began to doodle absentmindedly. Her mind was lost in the intricate lines and swirls for who knows how long, but it was jostled back to reality by a familiar, deep voice.

"Long time no see, Farris."

She looked up to see Jackson Whittemore standing over her, looking as devilish as ever, with a tall, dark-haired boy standing beside him, looking extremely uncomfortable with the situation. She smirked.

"Nice to see you too, Jackson."

He smirked right back, motioning to the boy beside him.

"This is my friend, Danny, the one I told you about. Danny, this is Kiana. We have History together."

Danny smiled shyly, and Kiana smiled back. She liked Danny already. She saw Jackson glance over at Erica, who was trying her best to become invisible, and grimace slightly. Kiana frowned. Not cool. Jackson leaned down and pressed his lips almost right up against her right ear. Kiana could feel a blush starting on her cheeks. Did he make everyone feel this uncomfortable? She glanced towards the front of the room and saw Lydia looking straight at her with death in her eyes. Kiana tried her best to look away, but it was extremely difficult. Jackson started speaking in a hushed whisper.

"Listen Kiana, let me know when you've decided what group you're gonna stand with for the rest of this year. 'Cause just letting you know right now, you can't be with both."

Kiana frowned, and her eyes met Jackson's.

"Who says I can't?"

He chuckled, standing back up. By this time, Danny had gone and taken a seat in the very back of the classroom, trying his best to ignore the conversation going on in front of him. Jackson smiled slightly.

"I like you, Farris. I knew there was a reason I decided to talk to you. You've got spunk. Call me sometime, and I'll find a use for that pretty little figure of yours."

Kiana glared at him, but he just smirked, walking to his seat in the back with Danny, who just shook his head and returned to his notes. Kiana turned to Erica, who's face was totally blank.

"I'm sorry about that."

She said, frowning. Erica looked up at her, rolling her eyes.

"There's no need to be, Kiana. Jackson obviously likes something about you, so of course he's gonna talk to you. Nothing I can do about it."

Kiana pressed her lips together, then said,

"But he's a jerk. And more specifically, he's a jerk to you. I don't really wanna hang out with someone like him. Besides, he makes me feel extremely uncomfortable every time he talks to me. I don't like it."

Erica laughed, glancing back at the two boys behind them, then facing front again. Kiana continued to doodle in her notebook, as Erica looked over her notes. A few minutes passed, and Erica heard the familiar clicking of soles for the second time that morning as Mr. Harris, once again, entered the room, this time without a new student on his heels. The bell rang only moments later, and the class soon quieted down with a glare from Mr. Harris. He cleared his throat, and began speaking as he sorted through various papers on his desk.

"Now, class, today I'm going to be teaching you more about the Monoclinic crystal system that we've been talking about for the past chapter. As you know, the last part of this chapter is the rock candy lab which I know you all have been dying to get to. Unfortunately, I still have the power to take that away, so unless you all pay attention and stop whispering to each other, _Mr. Stilinski_, the lab will be cancelled and instead I'll give you all a paper due on the formation of crystals, with proper citations and an MLA works cited. Is that clear?"

There was a chorus of groans and timid agreement, some more quick whispers, and a completely pink face of one Mr. Stiles Stilinski. Kiana giggled as quietly as she could, and Erica smiled at her. Mr. Harris turned his back to the class, and Stiles looked back and stuck his tongue out at her. She made a face, and he just grinned. She looked at Erica, who was shaking her head. Mr. Harris continued, beginning to talk about Bravais lattices, when the door was flung open, and Kiana saw a boy she had never seen before enter the room, looking flustered and out of breath. He was breathing heavily, and it looked as though things were periodically falling out of his open backpack. Before the pissed off Chem teacher could even speak, the boy began to frantically talk.

"I'm sorry... Mr. Harris... but Mr. Baker... held me back... after class... I didn't know... it would take... that long... I'm sorry."

He repeatedly took long inhalations between words, trying his best to catch his breath, but it wasn't working that well. Mr. Harris nodded his head in understanding, holding his hand out for the pink slip that the kid was holding. It was placed in his hand, he read it, nodded, and motioned to the one empty seat left in the room. As the rest of the class focused their attention back on Mr. Harris, Kiana couldn't take her eyes off of the boy. She watched the frenzied rise and fall of his chest as he walked right towards her. She was thoroughly confused, until she realized that the only seat left in the room was the one across the aisle from her. She looked up and immediately their eyes locked. She looked away, towards the board, and so did he. He quickly walked towards his seat, giving a head nod to the boy already sitting there. As he sat down and began to take out his supplies, Kiana subtly studied him. He seemed very tall, with dark brown curly hair and dark, almost puppy-like eyes. He was pale. Not as pale as Stiles, of course, but not as tan as Scott. She had no idea why she was so transfixed with this boy, but she was starting to get uncomfortable. Not _'Jackson sexually harassing her'_ uncomfortable, but more like _'I don't like not knowing why I'm feeling this way'_ uncomfortable. She tried to focus on everything Mr. Harris was saying, picking certain words for her mind to play with, but her eyes just kept going back to the boy across the aisle, and soon after those, her mind. She kept kicking herself mentally, telling herself that this wasn't her, that this was just some random boy that she'd be having Chem with for the rest of the year, that there was no reason to be reacting to him like this. She was doing pretty well for about half an hour, writing notes and anything that seemed important like a good little student. But about 35 minutes into class, he leaned over to her while Harris' back was turned and asked,

"Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow? Mine just broke."

She looked at him with her mouth open for a few seconds, then nodded her head quickly, reaching into her backpack, searching for the sharpest piece of wood she could find. She took out a simple number 2, and as she reached over across the empty space between them, he went to grab it, and their fingers touched. Their eyes met again, but she looked down, quickly letting go of the pencil. She turned back towards the front, trying her best to get rid of the red that was soon filling her cheeks. He smiled at her and began writing again, pausing every couple of minutes to glance up at her. Once he'd finally focused back on his notes, Kiana smiled. Maybe there was some good dating material in this school after all.

* * *

Sorry that this is still on the first day, but I promise that the next chapter will be the end of Day 1 :) Also, I think you all can guess who the mystery student is that has caught Kiana's eye ;) this will probably be the only romantic chapter for a while, so love it while you can :D Also, TEEN WOLF FINALE TONIGHT AHHHHHH! omg my body isn't ready. It will never be ready. Prepare yourselves, comrades. DEITY BE WITH YOU.


	3. Moon Goddess

All throughout Chemistry, no matter how hard Kiana tried, she couldn't get the mystery boy across the aisle from her out of her mind. She hadn't looked at him since she'd given him her pencil, but she knew she wanted to. She felt so stupid, letting this boy make her behave like this. She knew it wasn't entirely his fault, but still. The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. How could one boy be affecting her like this? She'd never felt this way before. She scoffed inside her head. How cliche she was being. She decided that she wasn't gonna let this guy get inside of her head anymore. Hell, she didn't even know his name! How could she even begin to like a stranger this much? She smiled to herself, happy with her decision, when the bell rang. She glanced over at Erica and saw that she was still copying notes. So she waited, taking her time putting her supplies back in her bag. As Jackson passed her, he playfully pushed her shoulder, smirking back at her as he walked away. She simply glared, causing him to laugh, then turn to Danny as they walked out of the classroom together. She shook her head, zipping up her bag quickly. Erica was now waiting for her.

"I can show you where your next class is, seeing as Stiles has already escaped to God knows where."

Kiana laughed, slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"That would be great, thanks."

She smiled and began walking with Erica when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks and swallowed loudly, preparing herself for who it was. As she turned, she saw Erica giving her a slightly confused look, but she ignored it. When she'd turned completely, her bright blue eyes locked with dark chocolate ones. He smiled, holding his hand out to her. He was holding her pencil.

"Here. Thanks for letting me use it. I would've been screwed without it."

He smiled, and so did she.

"It was no problem."

She took the pencil from his hand, then just stood there. She wasn't quite entirely sure of what to do next. Thankfully, he was.

"My name's Isaac. Isaac Lahey. ... What's yours?"

"Kiana Farris. I'm new here. Today's my first day."

"Yeah, I figured. ... Well, I guess I'll see you around, Kiana."

"Yeah, see you."

He half-smiled and awkwardly made his way around her and Erica, exiting the room. Kiana watched him go, groaning to herself once he'd left. Erica seemed bemused.

"Only second period and you've already got two guys chasing your heels! How in the hell did you manage to do that?"

Kiana laughed, shaking her head.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Erica. It's just... that kid... He made me... Well... I'm not quite sure how to explain it, is all."

"Then don't. Honestly, don't waste the air. C'mon, we need to get to class, and you've already wasted precious time flirting with Isaac."

Kiana glared at her, causing Erica to laugh. As the two girls walked down the hallway together, Kiana thought about what Erica had said earlier. She was right, of course. It was only the beginning of third period, and she'd already met too many men then she could handle in one day. She sighed as Erica pointed to which door her English class was in. She smiled, waved, and started walking quickly towards it. She laughed to herself quietly. She could already hear Stiles' endless chatter filling the room.

* * *

Geometry came quickly, which was a relief to Kiana. This entire day had been filled with awkward, uncomfortable and chatty encounters that she'd soon like to forget. At her table in the back, Erica was on her right side, making the end of the day just a little bit better, but on her left was Jackson, being flirty and cocky, just like he had been for this entire first day. She sighed, staring up at the clock. Exactly how many times had she looked at those hands today? They had been assigned worksheets to work on, so they were free to whisper to each other until the end of class. Erica, thankfully, knew that Kiana wanted some quiet after the ruckus of today, so she didn't talk to her, except for the occasional question or two. Jackson, however, did not.

"So, Farris, you put my number in your phone yet?"

Kiana looked up from her work, scoffing.

"No. Not yet. Which is the same answer I've been giving you for the entire day."

"Well, yeah, but I'm very persistent, in case you couldn't tell-"

"Trust me, I can."

"So I like a straight answer. It's just who I am. Jackson Whittemore, talented, handsome, and persistent. I should make some business cards."

Kiana giggled, causing Jackson to smile.

"I'm sure you would. I could hook you up with a place, if you'd like."

He chuckled, finally turning back to his worksheet. Kiana did the same. It was like this for only a few minutes. Kiana decided that Jackson was nearly as chatty as Stiles, just not all at once and in a big blur like the hyperactive boy did.

"So, have you thought about that hang out with Danny and I?"

Kiana groaned, turning to him.

"For the millionth time, Jackson, yes, I have thought about it. No, I have not decided on it. Your persistence is starting to irritate me."

He smirked as she rolled her eyes, looking up at the clock once again. Only a minute to go. She sighed happily. Finally. This day would soon be over and she would be able to go home and not think about Jackson or Isaac or anyone she met today. Well, except maybe Erica. She was the exception. She was her first friend here after all. As she began to put away her things, both Erica and Jackson took notice and began to do the same. Not long after, the bell rang. Kiana grinned.

"Yes, finally! I can finally go home."

Both Erica and Jackson laughed, causing each one to give the other a strange look. They both cleared their throats and looked away, pretending it never even happened. Kiana hadn't noticed any of this take place, and slowly stood, swishing her backpack over her shoulders while checking her phone. There was one new text from her mom.

_Remember to pick up dog medicine from vet on way home._

She sighed as she waited for Erica, then made her way out of the classroom, Jackson not far behind. The two girls parted ways at her locker.

"Thanks, for everything. Without you I probably wouldn't have made it through this day."

"It was no problem. I'm glad to have finally met someone like you."

Kiana grinned, and so did Erica. They both waved and said good-bye as Kiana began shoving books and notebooks into her backpack for the night. Even though it was her first day, the teachers were still giving her the mid-year workload, just like everyone else. She honestly couldn't complain, though. At least they weren't babying her like other schools had. The last things she took out of her locker were her keys, and as she shut the metal door for the last time that day, she came face-to-face with, once again, Jackson Whittemore. She groaned.

"Jackson, no, I still don't have an answer for you! You're lucky that I'm being so patient, otherwise I'd be really annoyed and pissed at you."

He chuckled heartily, shrugging his backpack farther up his shoulder.

"I know, I know, I'm an annoying little bitch. I just wanted to see if you needed a ride anywhere. You know, being a good little student to the new kid and all."

She laughed. At least he sometimes acted like a gentleman.

"That's very sweet of you, Jackson, but I'm good."

She held up her car keys, jingling them. He smirked, starting to walk towards the school exit.

"Alright then, your loss. This might've been the only time I let you ride in my Porsche."

She ran up and fell in step with him.

"You mean I only get one chance to ride in your Porsche? C'mon, Jackson! How about I call you sometime next week, and you can give me a ride then?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, but she just laughed.

"I'm kidding. Honestly, I'd love to, but I need my car to run some errands for my parents."

They both made their way through the large double doors. Kiana saw so many students that she didn't know, it was a little overwhelming. She turned to Jackson and said,

"Well, I guess this is where we go our separate ways."

"Yup, I guess so. It was great getting to know you some more, Kiana. See you tomorrow."

He gave her one last smirk before turning and heading towards the parking lot, twirling his keys around his pointer finger. She just smiled and shook her head, walking towards her own little Jeep. Jackson was quite a character, and she wasn't quite sure what sort of person he was yet. She sighed. He was quite a handful. It was only her first day and already she'd made two friends, Erica and Jackson, plus a ton full of possibles. And there was Isaac. Of course, Isaac had to be put into his own category. She wasn't quite sure what he was yet. She shook her head vigorously, trying to get rid of the thoughts inside of it, but it was no use. She'd be thinking about it all night. She opened her door, tossing her bag in the back, and quickly got in, trying as hard as she could to get out of the parking lot without crashing into anything.

As she pulled out, she turned left, heading towards the vet which her parents had taken her to when they first moved here. Their dog, Lupita, had needed special medicine for her ear, and it came in today. As she drove down the nearly empty road, she clicked play for shuffle on her iTouch and just listened for a while, trying to get her mind off of everything that'd happened at school today. Isaac, Jackson, Stiles, everyone faded into one big blur of notes and harmonies. She smiled. Today might actually turn out to be a good day after all. All of a sudden, a huge, dark figure appeared on the road in front of her. She screamed, pushing down on the brake instinctively. Her head flew down, her body being pushed and pressed against the constraint of her seat belt. When she looked back up, the figure was gone. Whatever it was, it scared the shit out of her. She quickly got herself together as quickly as she could, and continued driving, trying not to think about what had just happened.

"A perfect addition to a perfect day."

She said sarcastically, checking her rear view mirror every couple of minutes.

* * *

Kiana pulled into the parking lot of the tiny vet's office, her breathing finally back to normal. She inhaled deeply, quickly opened the door, jumped out, closed the door, and fast-walked to the door. As she opened it, a bell dinged, signaling her arrival. She walked up to the counter, placing her hands on top of it. The person who walked out she definitely wasn't expecting.

"Scott?"

He seemed just as surprised as she was.

"Hey, Kiana! You here to pick up something?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm here to pick up some ear medicine. I think it's under Rick Farris. That's my dad."

Scott nodded, opening a lock that opened the counter, creating a little door.

"Come on back."

Kiana nodded, following him into the back of the clinic, seeing a room full of animals in large cages, and various other rooms filled with various veterinary lore. He brought her back to a room filled with what looked to be prescriptions. He immediately went to the section marked 'F', and began searching for her dog's meds. She sighed, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking around, but not before she felt something in her hand. She took it out of her pocket and realized that it was the piece of paper that Stiles had handed her during History. She had still failed to read it. She looked up. Scott was still searching away, so she decided to read it.

_Hi_.

Kiana gave the note a weird look. ... Was that really all he'd written? She couldn't help but snort. This kid was too adorable and strange for words. She looked up and noticed Scott had found her medicine, and was now looking at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"It's a note from Stiles. All he said was 'hi'."

Scott laughed, grinning when he spoke.

"Yup, that's Stiles for you. Sorry if he gave you a hard time or anything today, that's just the way he is."

She smiled.

"No, he's fine. It's kind of adorable, really."

She giggled, and he chuckled, handing her the medicine.

"Well, there you go. Let me take you to Dr. Deaton. He can go over everything with you, like dosage and how to put it in her ear and such."

Kiana nodded and followed as Scott started walking towards the front again. As soon as they were back in the small lobby, she saw a tall, older, African-American man standing at the front, going through what looked to be a contact book. He looked up as they approached, and smiled. Scott spoke before she could.

"Dr. Deaton, this is Kiana Farris. She's a new student at Beacon Hills."

The man stuck out his hand, and she shook it firmly.

"Moon goddess."

Kiana furrowed her eyebrows together. That was creepy.

"Umm... thank you?"

The doctor laughed.

"No, no, that's what your name means! Kiana is Hawaiian for 'moon goddess'."

Kiana nodded, still slightly confused.

"And you just happen to understand Hawaiian?"

He laughed, closing the contact book.

"I happen to understand a lot of things, Miss Farris."

He smiled at her, but she didn't return the favor. She was still a little creeped out by the moon goddess thing. Scott seemed to pick up on the tension, and chose this time to jump on in.

"Kiana just picked up the medicine for Lupita, but I thought you might want to go over a few things with her before she left."

The doctor nodded.

"Of course. Now, this won't take long, Kiana, but there are a few things you have to know. First of all, don't put more than one droplet in each ear for the specified amount of time. If you do, it could cause some damage. Once you put the droplet in, rub behind her ear just a little, to help the medicine get in better. Is that clear?"

She nodded, watching Scott walk towards the back again. She waved, and so did he, before disappearing behind the wall.

"Now, you have enough in here for two weeks of proper treatment. Once you run out, no matter if it's before or after the two weeks, make sure you call me as soon as you can so I can even out a proper dosage for her. Is that clear?"

Kiana nodded again.

"Alright, good. Now, give her the first dosage tonight at 10, then tomorrow morning give her another at 6. Both ears. The paper inside of the medicine package should tell you what times you'll have to give her the meds."

Kiana nodded once again and smiled,

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem at all. It's my job to make sick animals feel like themselves again."

Kiana felt strange when he said this, like he was pointedly saying it to her. She nodded, took the medicine, and walked out to her car. She shook her head, clearing it as best she could. This day went from annoying to just plain weird in only the course of 10 minutes.

* * *

Kiana flopped down on her bed, hoping sleep would come easily. During dinner she'd been forced to relay the events of that day to her parents and older brother, which wasn't very easy considering she had to edit out the creepy sexualness of Jackson and the strange vibe she got from the vet. After that, homework was a breeze, she gave Lupita her medicine, and now it was 10:05, and she was ready to pass out. Before she did, though, she quickly grabbed her phone and one of the pieces of paper from her pants on the ground, the one with Jackson's digits on it, and entered them into her phone. Maybe now he would stop pestering her so much about it and just act normal around her. She smiled. Jackson was a cool guy, no matter how cocky or pompous he acted. She remembered the way he'd looked at Erica before Chemistry class had started, and she frowned. She was determined to change their relationship. She couldn't have two almost-friends that absolutely despised each other. She placed her phone and the piece of paper on her desk. As she dove into her bed and snuggled under the covers, she smiled, turning off the lamp beside her bed, and thought of Isaac. Besides all the weird shit that she'd witnessed, perhaps today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Hello there lovely people whom I love because you actually read this :3 OMG TEEN WOLF FINALE LAST NIGHT AHHHHH. fyi, my body wasn't ready. It still isn't. ANYWAYS, review if you want, favorite if you like, and follow if you want more :D


End file.
